powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Alvin Wald
Alvin Wald is Information Appearance Alvin's appearance is taken after the shady, sadistic, creepy archetype. His most memorable characteristics is an ever-present smile and his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. Alvin wears a hooded red cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black bandages across his arms. He wears a urban came tank-top under the cape and black jean pants with steel toe combat boots with a hidden blade in the heel. His coat is made from a special material that can wash blood and remove its smell immediately. When he activates his Distortion Drive mode, his hood comes off for a brief moment, revealing his spiky white hair. Personality Cruel, sadistic, selfish, and insane beyond measure, Alvin delighted in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relished pure chaos. He would provoke and manipulate others for his own amusement, and would ruthlessly torture anyone who irritated him or got in his way. Unsurprisingly, this has earned him the contempt of almost every member of the Ten Heroes during the Eclipse War, most notably Mitsuyoshi, Mr. 99, and Lambda. However, he is prone to breakdowns when things don't go his way. Alvin took every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. Even when he was on the losing side of a conflict, he would take the time to insult and taunt his foes. Powers Stated by Mitsuyoshi to be a powerful magic-user, Alvin has proven to be one of the most powerful fighters in the Ten Heroes. Alvin's primary ability is to feed on the hatred of others to make himself stronger, and it also allows him to anchor himself into the physical world. In ghost form, Alvin is intangible and immune to most attacks save those that are specially designed to harm ghosts and intangible objects, such as Mitsuyoshi's Shirogane. Despite his incorporeal state, Alvin is still able to physically interact with the world. Alvin was shown to be able to erase memories by "eating" them, commenting that they are delicious. He used this ability twice, both of which were on Mr.UNKILLABLE. In battle, Alvin is a powerful, vicious, and savage opponent, able to fight on par with both Mitsubishi and Mr. 99. In line with his sadism, Terumi's fighting style revolves around inflicting as much pain on his enemy as possible before finally killing them. Alvin fights barbarically and cruelly, relying more on his serpentine spirits, butterfly knives, and knives within the heels of his boots. He is also adept in the use of his Andromeda for direct attacks, using it for his Snake Bite, Retaliating Fang, Venomous Bite, and Screeches of the Condemned attacks, being these the only times he uses it as such. Alvin's drive is called Andromeda, utilizing his Drive's namesake to soar around the battlefield using his weapon to pull him in, regardless of whether or not Andromeda has made contact, in order to make up for his lack of long range or projectile attacks. His Distortion Drive is Nightmare Reaper, which strengthens Alvin's Drive and allows him to absorb his opponent's life-force, similar to the Soul Eater. Emotion-Connective Immortality- He needs people to hate him to remain apart of reality. *Hatred Empowerment- The more people who hate him the longer he can sustain his existence. History Reading- When he touches anything he can willingly see the history of whatever it is he's touching. Madness Combat- He uses his own madness mixed with his opponent's madness in combat to mind rape them with each hit. *Mental Breakdown- He can cause his opponents to suffer from a mental breakdown if he hits them with his Suicide Inducement- Suffering Empowerment- Unhealing- Poison Infusion- Alien Mind- Stability Manipulation- Magic Resistance- His coat is made out of highly magic resistant material Racism Inducement- Can cause rasicm to non-humans Weakness Empowerment- He's empowered by other's weaknesses Serrated Knife Proficiency- He can fight with knives with great skill Chain Manipulation- His chain Andromeda can be controled with his mind and vary it's length . Enhanced Unarmed Combat- He's a master hand to hand combatant Limits Trivia Yes, he's based off of a man named Terumi Category:Blog posts